Fight for what you want
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is being trained to learn how to fight; she also has a job at a gym that is owned by her grandfather who passed away and leaving it to her guardian. Naruko is just a sweet girl with no trouble with the law until she met Sasuke Uchiha who is a underground fighter. Will their love last forever?
1. Trailer

Okay** I though it would be fun to make a trailer like a movie for this story and maybe for fun I will put in some blooders so here is chapter 1 again.**

**People talking**

_Introduction_

_Song_

_"It all started with a girl" Naruko popping up in the scene looking out to the ocean with the wind blowing in her hair. "Who had a dream." Naruko is in the gym punching the punching bag. "To being back the peace that was taken from her, as a child." _

_Eight year Naruko hiding behnd the dumbster where she see's her parents getting beaten to death. "And now, she will do what she can to get it back." _

_Naruko jumped in the air and did a spin kick to another fighter._

_**"All I want in my life is to forget about what happen that night."** Naruko said to the man sitting across from her in the coffee shop.  
__

_Naruko stood there in the shower when she jump at the sound of the door beinning slammed open...**"Hello."**...Naruko see a body and screams._

_Naruko stared at the man right across from in the shower. _**_"I'm Naruko."_**_ She smiled,_

_The man smiled back at her.** "I'm Sasuke ."  
_**_

_Naruko and Sasuke are now in the gym with Sasuke's trainer getting rough with each other. Sweat was dripping down their faces as they looked up from each other as each one stood on one side of the room "NOW!"... "They join together...to get what they want."_

**_"I just don't want to see you get hurt Naruko."_**_ Sasuke looked deep in her ocean blue eyes as they sat on the couch. Naruko pressed the tips of her figures against Sasuke's lips._

**_"This is what I want to do."_**

_**"Then you better be ready."** Three men walked through the dark hall. **"There is a war going on"** The men then shoot one of their fight in the head  
__

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show Sasuke was laughing with some friends in a bar with Naruko.  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that Everyone in the bar hit the floor at the sound of bullet and all Sasuke  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh) was blood.  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team Sasuke stood there in the rain surround him and Naruko's hand on  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right) his arm, as they stared at the tumb stone  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time,__  
____

**_"All I want is to keep you safe! even from me!"_**

_"**He is after me too, Sasuke!**" A group of men sat around the table full of money and guns with smiles on their faces._

_Sasuke was then in Naruko's face. "They know we are fighter and they will do what they can to kill us."_

_Everyone around the ring started cheering for Sasuke as he stood in the ring with his aponet on the other side of the ring._

_"**Let this is Battle start**!" People started cheering even louder_

_What have you done now! Sasuke started fighting with Naruko on the outside of the ring  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away Sasuke was kissing Naruko on his bed naked under the sheet  
What have you done now!  
Why? Why dose fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you!  Both Sasuke and Naruko are in the ring glaring at the entrence filled with hate_

_**I will always pertecte you Naru." **Sasuke's and Naruko's lips met_

_"Fight for what you want."_

_**"Well this is going to be fun**." Naruko said laughing_

**Let's start. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruko is being trained to learn how to fight; she also has a job at a gym that is owned by her grandfather who passed away and leaving it to her guardian. Naruko is just a sweet girl with no trouble until she met Sasuke Uchiha who is a underground fighter. Will their love last forever?  
_**

Naruko was taking out all her anger and stress out of the punching bag as she hit it over and over again. Naruko's parents was killed when she was eight years old by a group of mugglers when they where walking home from dinner. Now she lives her gardian who is Iruka who was her high school teacher. She was now twenty two, living part time at the gym that it was like she lived there. Thanks to the fact that she works and trains there all day everyday. She would show up for work at two p.m and work until ten then begins her training unil she drops.

Sweat was dripping down her face, punched three more times and stop to gather air in her lungs. Naruko stared down the floor as sweat drops hit the floor. She then stood straight up and stretch her body out. She walked over to her gym bag and grabbed her water bottle, towel, and extra clothes then made her way to the showers, as she opened the locker room door she was half way done with her bottle of water. She completed the bottle before she slammed it down on the bench along her clothes. Since she was the only one in the gym; she had no problem undressing in the middle of the locker room. She set her dirty clothes right next to her clean ones and wrapped the towel around her figure. She made her way the last shower at the far end of the room. She toss her towel to the side and which the water on; not even caring what temperature it was on.

Naruko scrubbed herself until she felt herself clean again and she scrubbed her hair until her skalp hurt. She was half way done with her shower when she jump at the sound of the door beinning slammed open and someone coming in trying to catch their breath; which was kinda strange to her since she was always the only one in the gym. Without a second though she turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was set on the floor near the shower.

She wrapped it around her and hook the edge of the towel inside to keep it up and not drop it the ground. With drippy hair, she walked out of the shower and walked near the entrence of the locker room. When she came around the corner she nearly screamed bloody murder when she saw a body of a man laying face down in his own blood and she knew that person really well, but never really talked to him. Not a second later she went into medical mode. She ran to his side. She put two fingers on his neck to check his heart beat and it was a little slow. She then turned him onto his back and removed his bangs his face.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Sasuke was in and out of it as Naruko was trying her best to make him commuicate with her, but heart began to speed up when she heard men laughing outside the door.

"Let's get that little bitch and fuck him up."

"We should just break his leg and back so he won't move at all.

Naruko can hear the voices getting closer, so she quickly got up and sprint to the door and turn the lock before the door was tugged on.

"Son of bitch, he lock the door." The sound of the bangs began it filture the room and yelled on the other side of the door. "We know your in there you little pussy! Get out here so we can fuck you up bad."

"Uchiha, you have no where to run. You will not win your next battle and that is a promise!" Naruko stared at the door, as she back her way to Sasuke. "We will kill you!"

Naruko look back at Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, what have you done to disurve this." Naruko whispered low enough for the men on the other side of the door could not hear her.

She slipped a little as she tried to get up, but Sasuke's blood was not helping her. Her white towel, her legs, and hands was all covered in blood. She carefully grabbed Sasuke's arm and swung it over her neck and carried his heavey ass his the shower that she was just using to clean him up. She dicided against hot water and just put it on cold, so that way it won't hurt his wounds, but kept the showers low for those bastards who were still waiting outside for Sasuke, but they think that Sasuke is the only one in here; she is afraid about what they might do to her.

**To be continued**

**What do you think, please make you review. :)**


	3. Talking

Sasuke was still unconscious with his back against the tile wall with his black raven hair stucking to his face, as both him and Naruko who was gently getting rid of the dry blood off his wounds with a hand towel. Naruko got use to the cold water pouring down her body that was still wrapped in a towel that was soaked and blood all over. Once the blood was all gone; she set the rag down on the tile floor and stood up. She rushed over to her gym locker to get First Ad Kit and only took five seconds to do her lock. Her locker was full of dirty and clean clothes. Without a second though she started ralfing them out of her locker until she reached the bottom of the pile of clothes. She snatched the First Ad box out of the locker and rushed to the shower stall and froze when she saw Sasuke shift. She took a big to Sasuke and kneeled down setting the box right next to him.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" She asked as she layed her hand on his shoulder gently shook him. "Sasuke?" She whispered. She saw that Sasuke was opening his eyes.

Sasuke groaned the pain, as he shifted. "Where am I?" Sasuke turned to Naruko with sleepy eyes and a blank look. "Who are you?"

Naruko did not really know what to say really, as she just stared. She then remember the questions he asked and swollowed the lump in her throat. "I'm Naruko. I work and train here." Sasuke hissed again, as he shifted again.

"Oh yeah, I see you around all the time. What happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"I won't be asking if I did."

"Ummm well, I was taking a shower when I heard a loud bang, so I quickly stopped my shower to check it and then I saw you unconscious. I heard voices coming from outside the locker room door and I locked it just in time before someone tried to get in and finish you off."

Sasuke just stared at her before his face formed with nothing, but hate. Sasuke hit the back of his head against the wall behind him which hurt more. "Fuck!"

"Hey hey take it easy. You where beat up pretty badly, so I'm treating your wounds." Naruko reached over and opened the box to the First Ad Kit. The right before she can grab his arm, he snatched it away from her." She snapped a glare at him.

"Where are the guys who was after me?" He glared right back at her.

"They left, now let me fucking treat your wounds so we can get your beat up bitch ass to your house and rest." She snatched his arm back.

"Ow son of bitch! Damn it women." Naruko ignore him and began nursing him. "I'm going to get those fuckers when I'm all healed up." Naruko signed as she killed the water and grabbed a dry towel to dry his skin. She reached in the box and glabbed the cold gal for his wounds.

"Well that's what happens when you are a illegal underground fighter." She said as if it was a simple answer. Sasuke glance turned to her with shocker face.

"You know about that?"

"Hn, I go to those fights all the time." Sasuke was then in deep though trying to remember her.

"Are you always the one in front?"

"Yep." Sasuke smiled.

"Never though I see you at a place like that. You don't look like the kind of girl that gose to one of those things. We had to run from the law twice." Naruko laughed at the memory when they got busted from the cops and had to run like hell.

"Yeah, I remember. I jumped into the lake so they would not see me." Sasuke smiled at her.

Sasuke lean back against the wall enjoying the cold air against his skin. "Thank you."

Naruko smiled as she began the bandages. "Your welcome Sasuke." Sasuke stared at her as she healed him.

"You never told me your name." Naruko's eyes slowly rolled up to look at him.

"Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke smiled at her beautiful name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know."

Both Sasuke and Naruko both just sat there with smiles, as Naruko continue her work.

**To be continued**


	4. Driving to sasuke house

It was around two in the morning when the sound of the lock coming from the locker room door. You can see the locker room door slowly open and Naruko head peeked out looking left and right to see if the cose was clear. Once she saw it was clear she kicked the door open with her foot with a limped Sasuke right next to her and his arm around her neck to keep him on his feet and their gym bags on her right side. Just to be safe they pracally had to run to the door from the gym to be sure that those men where not there. When they came close to the entrence of the gym Naruko turned to her side and almost slammed into the glass door to get it open. Naruko looked around the parking lot to see only two car; one her's and the other that might be Sasuke's.

Naruko knew that Sasuke may not be able to drive, so she did not have a chose but to drive him herself. "I'm taking you home. You are in no condintion to drive."

"No Naruko I'm good." Naruko shook her head and made her way to her car. She came up to the back of the car and gently lean Sasuke against it. she set both bags on the ground and unzipped her gym bag to find her car keys. Sasuke just stood there against the car and just watched her. "Naruko, it's fine and I don't want to leave my car."

"Sasuke, I taking you home then I will come back to get your car, so settle down." Her hand dug deeper in the bag until her hand reached the bottom of the bag and felt a familiar set of keys. "Ah ha, found them." She brought her hand back out of the bag with the keys in hand. Naruko pushed the unlock button to make the car beep twice. She opened the trunk and threw both bags in. Naruko then turned to Sasuke and told him to get in.

Sasuke was just about to protest, but Naruko beat him to it by holding her hand up making him stop. "No arguing Sasuke, just get in." Naruko walked to her side of the car and opened her door then got in. She then started the car and waited for sasuke to get in. Sasuke stood outside for about twenty seconds before opening the door and stepped inside and closed the door.

"You are going to have to tell me where you live."

"Brooklin Highs 24 apartment 204." Naruko knew adress well and began her way down the road. Sasuke stared out the window with his black eye forming every passing minute. Naruko would look at Sasuke time to time and was getting worried.

"Are you feeling alright."

"Yeah, but once I get on my hands on those bastards, I'm going to kill them." Naruko chuckled, even though sasuke just got his ass beaten; he is still up to kicking ass. Naruko wonder what happen to Sasuke. He was built up, and in shape and one of best of the best. How could this happen to him.

~X~

Naruko pulled up to the apartment building and parked the car. "Is this it?" Sasuke just gave her a simple nod for 'yes'. "Alright, I help you upstairs then you will go get a shower while get your car.

"And how are you planning on getting there if your car is here?"

"I'm driving it there then getting your car and leave it. I live about ten minutes from the house by car and twenty minutes by walking." She reached by the stirring wheel and pushed the trunk button to make it pop open in the back of the car. "Come on." Naruko killed the engine and opened her door followed by Sasuke. He walked to the back of the car and grabbed his bag, but his arm was to sore to even lifted it. He grabbed his sore arm and grinned his teeth together and dropped to his knees. That caught Naruko's attention and ran over to him. She kneeled down right next to him. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from the ground to stare at her. "Yeah Naru, I'm fine."

Naruko signed and grabbed his bag then made him wrap his arm around her neck. She slowly lifted him up to not hurt anymore then he is already. Sasuke can feel the shock of pain skatter through his body. Naruko saw the pain in his eyes. "Yeah your not going back to the gym for at least three days." She spoke as she made her way to the stair case to his apartment.

**To be continued**


	5. Hungry

Naruko drove through town going into the mall to get some more medican for Sasuke's injuries. She walked through the ales picking up all the medical stuff and she even bother getting some stuff for breaskfast for him. Naruko stood there at the check out counter digging through her purse to find her wallet until she found it and just in time too.

"Okay Miss, your total will be $45.37." Naruko pulled out her last two twenty's and one ten and gave it to the man behind the counter. The man gave her her change back. "You have a good night."

Naruko thanked him and grabbed her bags. She took off to her car and back to Sasuke's. "I hope he is doing well." Naruko though, as she onto the Inerstate.

~X~

Lucky for Naruko that Sasuke was happy enough to len her the key to her before leaving his apartment. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked to door 204. With the bag in one arm as she tested the door and lucky for her that it was open. She pushed the door out of her way and peeked inside. "Sasuke?" She called out in the dark apartment. Then slowly stepped in the apartment; closing the door silently to not make a sound. She looked left to right, but no sign. Naruko made her way to the kitchen to set the bag on the counter before exploring the apartment to find Sasuke.

She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. She first checked the bathroom and saw the mirror and window all fog up, so she knew that he took a shower. She then continue her way to his bedroom that the door was shut. She then felt a bad feeling rase in her stomach.

She came to a complete stop when she stopped infront of his door that was cracked open. She inhaled and kept her breath in and pushed the door open. She did not see it when a heavey body slam her to the ground. She heard a clicking sound and something cold and metal press against her cheek.

" What do you want from me?" The sound of Sasuke came from ontop of her. She slowly turned her head. She could not see his face thanks to them being the in the dark see could not see his face.

"S-Sasuke, it's me, Naruko." She then felt the lifted off of her and the lights flicked on. Naruko blinked three times before seeing Sasuke by the light switch with a hand gun still pointing at her. She can see the shock on his face when he lowered the gun down to his side. He clicked the lock back on and threw the gun on the couch before running over to Naruko who was still sitting on the floor in shock. He slop down on his knees in front of her and cupped her cheek that the gun was pointing at.

"I'm so sorry Naru." She just stared there not knoeing what to say. "Naru say somthing."

"Hungry?"

**To be continued**


	6. Breakfast

Naruko stood there in front of the stove with Sasuke sitting on the stool with the palms of his hands press against his face to forget what he have done. Naruko was fixing up oatmeal and began cutting up the fruit trying not to pay attention to Sasuke who was dying to break the silence in the air.

"Naruko, please. Say something, anything." Sasuke whispered out as he removed his hands from his face Naruko was still a little shaky about what just happen, but she under stands why he is acting like this; after all, he did get the shit beaten out of him in the locker room.

"Sasuke it's fine. I understand why you are jumpy and defencive." She then put a smile on her face before turning to Sasuke. Sasuke hardly believed her, but let it go and smiled right back at her and stood up from the stool. "How about I get some coffee for us." Sasuke walked around the counter and right over to Naruko's side where the coffee pot was. Right before Sasuke could get stared he paused. Naruko felt Sasuke froze right next to her and turned her attention to him.

Sasuke looked right at Naruko. "Naruko, have gone to bed yet?" The question blew Naruko's though away, as she though for a moment.

"Umm, no. I was too weird to sleep." Sasuke signed before walking behind her and gently grabbed her arms making her jump.

"Okay, it's four in the moring, so we will go to bed right after we eat and yes you can stay." Sasuke reached around and grabbed the two bowls in front of her. He walked to the counter and set the bowls right in front of the stools. Sasuke on the right side of the stool and patted the stool right next to him. Naruko picked up the bowl of fruit and joined Sasuke.

She set the bowl between them two and sat down right next to Sasuke. Sasuke was the first to say a word when Naruko put a spoon full of oatmeal in her mouth.

"So, tell me about yourself Naruko. Why were you at the gym that late." Sasuke said as he scoop a strawberry out of the bowl. Naruko swollowed the oatmeal in her mouth.

"Well, I work there and right after I get done putting away all the things that are useless to me; then start my training." Naruko said in a proud voice as she stood up and went to the frig. She had her hand on the handle before turning to Sasuke. "Orange juice or milk?"

"Milk." Sasuke answered out as he was eating another strawberry. "Tell me more."

Naruko had the milk in her hand and closed the door with the other. "I'm training to become a fighter like you." She said as she seached through the cabnet for the glasses. Sasuke looked up at Naruko with complete shock and spoon full of oatmeal. He gently settled his spoon back in the bowl and pushed it away.

"What do you mean your training to become a righter?" Naruko signed as she poured the milk in the two.

"How do you think that I know about the under ground ring fight." That right there made Sasuke snap by standing up making him knock the stool over.

"Please tell me you are not joining the fighing competition." Naruko did not say anything, but grab both glasses and walked back to Sasuke with a smile on her face.

"I'm not joining; I did join." Naruko jumped when Sasuke grabbed the other stool and threw against the wall making it break. He stormed up to Naruko and pushed her against the counter.

"Are you out of your fucking mind! You will get killed just by doing this!"

"It's my choice Sasuke, not your! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Every since you save my ass you have been my responsabilty." Naruko slammed the two glasses down on the counter.

"I saved your life. You don't owe me anything."

"You will die! You seen what happen to me! You want that to happen to you!" Sasuke was really stressing her out and right now. He did not understand her reasons, so without a second though she shoved him away and stormed out of the kitchen. Sasuke followed as she made her way to the front door. "Where do you think you are going?"

With a hand on the knob she snepped her head right back at him. "Away from you." She twisted the knob and right before she can fully open the door Sasuke's hand pushed it back making it close again. He then grabbed her shoulder making her spin around. "What are you-" Out of no where their lips crushed right into each other.

**To Be continued**

**Hey, check out chapter one again. :)**


	7. Just rest

Naruko stood there against the wall as Sasuke was moving his lips against her's. Her hands was placed by her side, as she let Sasuke do what he want. She tried to resist him, but she could not hold it in anymore. She hands quickly grabbed the back of his neck to bring him close to her. sasuke then slowly backing up away from the door with Naruko following everr step he took. Sasuke could feel his back hit the wall, as his hand slap the back of Naruko's to bring her closer to his chest. Naruko loved the feeling against his lips, as her hands pressed against the wall that Sasuke was leaning against. She pushed up closer to Sasuke.

The my mind came back into reality and I pushed away from Sasuke. Sasuke eyes had the look of shock in them. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, but we can't do this. We barly know each other."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I left my family at the age of seventeen years right after high school. I am 24 years old and I have been fighting for ten years on the streets and in school. You are?" Naruko smirked at his smartass remarks.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, I am 23 year old and I never graduated becuase my parents death when I was eight years old when they were killed. I started fighting to get my revenge on that son of bitch in that underground fighting ring."

Sasuke then grabbed each side of her face; bringing their faces inches apart from each other. "There now we know each other right?"

Naruko smirked as she looked into his eyes. "I guess you are right." Just with that, Sasuke lifted Naruko off the ground making her cunt press against his hard on

Naruko was a little shocked that he got some of his strangth back after one night. Sasuke muscle was sore just by lifting her up, but right now all he wants is to have her. Sasuke walked down the hall of his apartment until he entered his bedroom. Naruko leaned forward and presses his lips against his. Sasuke felt his knees connected with his bed making Sasuke fall ontop of her. Naruko giggled as she looked into his eyes. Sasuke was tugging on her shirt to try and get it over her head, but he was interupted when his cell phone rang.

"Son of bitch." Sasuke cursed when broke his lips from her's. He reached over on his night stand and snatched his cell off it. He looked at the caller I.D. Naruko saw Sasuke roll his eyes as he fliped his phone open and press the 'send' button. "This better be good or I'm hanging up on your stupid ass." Sasuke hissed through the phone.

"I'm at home trying to rest from having my ass handed from two pussies that jumped in the fucking gym...no I'm fine now...yeah the person who saved my life is here now...she was there when it happened...yes she's a she... oh shut up Kiba...I'll head back to the gym when I'm healed enough." Sasuke smiled down at Naruko and precked her on the lips, as he kepted the phone to his ear. "Yeah whatever i'll talk to you later. I'm busy at the moment." Sasuke flipped his cell shut and threw it across the room. Right before Sasuek could plant his lips against; she quickly turned her head to make his lips connect with her cheek. Sasuke stared down at her concern. "What's wrong?"

"You need to get some rest. Your right, you some rest to get back to the gym."

"Naruko-" Sasuke started.

"No, rest now. I'll be here when you wake up." Sasuke groaned and got off of her.

"God damn it." Sasuke flopped onto back and stared at the ceiling as Naruko moved closer to him and layed on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"Soon Sasuke, soon." Sasuke signed and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close to him.

"It better be."

Both Sasuke and Naruko snickered until sleep took over both of them.

**To be continued**


	8. Gym

Naruko left Sasuke's home around 8am without Sasuke knowing. She left a note, pain killer and a glass of water on his nightstand before heading down to the gym, since she did not have to work today she dicided to catch up on her workout that she missed last night. She was setting out all the equipment when she heard familar coming from the tredwheel. She turn to the catch the trouble makers that always cause trouble around the gym, Neji, Kabuto, Tobi, and Sasuke older brother Itachi. They were about something and she was just about to get back to work when she heard Itachi.

"The sight of Sasuke lastnight was the best thing I ever saw in my whole life." Itachi said laughing along with the other's. Naruko heart almost came to a complete stop when she heard that Sasuke's only brother was also behind the attack.

"Yeah he excaped into the girls locker room."

"He may have made it to the hospital and slipped into a coma." The group then started to laugh. Naruko felt anger growing through her, as continue to talk.

"Orochimaru will be so pleased with us." Naruko picked up 50 pounds of weight and threw it right at them and it landed right at their feet. Their looked up in shocked right at Naruko who was giving them a death glare.

"You did that to Sasuke!" She snapped at them.

~X~

Sasuke was feeling around the bed to Naruko, but there was no Naruko and the bed felt cold; too cold her to use the bathroom or use the shower. His eyes snapped open and sat up in his bed. He looked around the room to find her, but nothing.

"Naruko?" Sasuke called out, but there was no answer. "Naruko?" He called out a bit louder then before, but still no answer. He toss his sheets out of his way when he saw a glass of water, pain killers, and a note. He walked over and snatched the off the nightstand.

_Hey Sasuke_

_I did not want to wake, but I'm heading down to the gym to catch up with my training, so please stay in bed and rest. I will be back over to check on you; just please don't push yourself. I will see you soon._

_Love Naruko_

Sasuke heart felt like it stopped. He did not want her to go to the gym; even after what happen to him, so very quickly he rushed into the bathroom and got into hisgym clothes, bushed his teeth, and did his hair as fast as he can before heading down stairs and out the door without getting breakfast. He got into his car and speed off to the gym.

~X~

"Get you fucking hands off of me!" Naruko was screaming, as she was beinging pinned down the mat in an empty wrestling room, as the four members of the Orochimaru's followers was laughing. Naruko was trying to fight her way out of the hold when they put a folded towel over her nose and mouth and slowly dumped cold water on her face. Naruko felt like she was drowning when water was going down her throat. Tobi removed the towel from her mouth. She started caughing to get all the water out of her throat.

"So you helped my little brother when he ran into the girls locker room. How nice, we can beat the shit of him again." Itachi said with happness in his voice. Tobi then put the towel back over her mouth and the water came back. Itachi just stood there with a smile on his face the sound of a door opening and slammed shut.

**To be continued**


	9. Gym and Sasuke's

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the door where Sasuke was giving death glares to everyone. Naruko was chocking up water and turning her body to the side. Sasuke saw Naruko laying there trying catch her breath. Itachi and his followers was laughing at Sasuke's respection. Naruko right at Sasuke who looked back at her. She looked at Tobi who was ontop of her. She then kneed him in the balls making him grab his cratch and fall off of her. Neji was just about to run up to her when she lifted herself up with one hand and kicked him in the chest making him fly back against the wall.

**Spov**

_Holy shit she can fight_. Without waiting another second I joined her by punching itachi in the face. He then grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me across the room. I hit the ground hard and my whole body was slid across the floor until it hit the wall. Right before I could look up a light body hit me making me groan. I looked at the body in front of me and saw it was Naruko holding her stomach in pain.

"What the hell is going on!" My trainers voice bounced off the walls. "Sasuke? What the fuck happen to you? You were suppose to be here at tam for your training." I look up to see Kakashi making his way over to Naruko and I. He first help Naruko up against the wall as she gasp to catch her breath. Kakashi then turned his attention to me and started checking out my wounds. "Jesus christ what happen to you?"

Right before I could say anything Naruko beat me to it. "I found Sasuke this morning all beat up and I heard those fucker over there talking about it." Kakashi turned back to my brother and his gang.

"Oh really." He turned back to me. "Sasuke you go on and rest, I will see you in three days."

"I told him to stay home, but he didn't listen." Naruko still trying to catch her breath. I snap my glare at her before kakashi helped me up.

"Go home. Naruko you-"

"I'm staying, I have more training to do." She cut him off. My eyes snapped to her.

_Okay, one: she crazy two: she hot, and three: even through she was just attacked she still wants to be here. She is a brave one I'll give her that._

Kakashi grabbed my arm and help me up. I stare back at Naruko, as I was being taken away.

Npov

I punched the punching over and over again taking all my anger out on it. All the anger I had for Itachi for what he did to Sasuke and for me being weak. My whole entire body was full of sweat, as I rest my hands against my knees to try and catch my breath. I walked over to the mat and started and started doing my push ups and sit ups. My entire was in pain once I finished my three hour training. I made my way to the showers to get rid of the smell before I head back over to Sasuke's to check on him.

I scrubbed ever inch of my body making sure I did not miss a spot. After another five minutes in the shower I killed the water. I grabbed the towel and wipped the dripping water off of me. I got dress in my clean tank top and short shorts. I put my tennis shoes back on before grabbing my gym bag and made my way out of the locker room. I saw Kakashi standing behind the desk.

_I guess he dropped Sasuke off. I hope he is taking it easy._" I continue my way out of gym waving at Kakashi with a smile on my face. I speed walked to my car and pulled out my car key. I hit the unlock button twice making the car beep twice. I first went to the back seat of the driver side and opened the door throwing my gym bag in. I slammed the door shut and went into the front seat then started the engine; my next will be Sasuke's.

~X~

I pulled into the parking lot right in front of him bulding number and killed the engine. I open my door before hitting the lock button and stepping out of the car.

I was kinda nervous about coming here since the events that happen at the gym today. I was then standing in front of his door. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before my knuckles could even touch the door; it swung open. revealing a pissed off shirtless Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I did not know what happen. One minute I was outside the next minute I was in his apartment against the wall with his lips against mine and his body pinning against mine. I was in shock at first before I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed against him. This kiss was hot and passionate and I love it. Sasuke roughly grabbed my hips and pressed me closer to him that I felt his hard on. I heard Sasuke growl and seperate his lips from mine.

I panted as he glared in my eyes. "You are in so much trouble." With that he grabbed my straps to my tank top and shoved them down my arms exsposing my tits to him. His mouth then connected with the side of my neck making me and gasp and turn my head to the side giving him full view of my neck. My heart was beating against my chest,as his lips traveled down my neck and chest until his mouth surrounded my nipple.

"Aww!" I screamed and slip my arms around his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. His lips was still attached to my nipple, as he layed me down on his couch. My head lean down against the cushions, as I gasp. "Sasuke." I whispered staring up at the ceiling. I smiled and closed my eyes once again. Sasuke sucked harder making my chest come closer to him letting him take my whole tit in his mouth. Then the sound of bang making me jump up to a sitting position.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." The banging continue along his name. I looked up at Sasuke who had a murder look on his face.

"God damn it Kiba." Sasuke hissed. "A fucking cockblocker. I then turned back to the door, as stood up from the couch.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

_Bloopers_

_Gym_

I hit the ground hard and my whole body was slid across the floor until it hit the wall. I layed there waiting for Naruko to crash into me and boy did she did. She hit my boys that made me cry out in pain. "Son of bitch!"

"Cut!" The director called out as I cupped my balls. Naruko started laughing and turn to me.

"I'm sorry Sasu." She hugged me.

~X~

_Leaving the gym_

I waved to Kakashi before I reached for the door to push it open, but it did not bugged. I started laughing, as I continue to try and open it. I turn away from the door.

"I can't get out." I called out making the cast laugh.

~X~

_Make out scene_

Sasuke was ontop of me with his lips against mine on the couch when I heard vibration against my stomach making me stop and look at Sasuke.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and looked at the I.D before flipping open. "Hello...I'm filming right now...You cut me off on my make out scene...yes I'm laying ontop of Naruko right now... not until we are ready...no you can't talk to her right now." Sasuke, the cast, and I started laughing. "No you can't... he wants to talk to you." Sasuke held the phone to me and I took it.

"Hello?" I laughed through the phone as Sasuke stared down at me smirking.

"OH MY GOD NARUKO I LOVE YOU! SASUKE ON TOP!"

I laughed and slap my hand against my forhead. "Yes he is and we are filming right now."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I understand that, but we got to go and film the rest of the movie." I then handed the phone back to Sasuke who was cracking up.

"Call me back 7." He then flipped his phone shut and threw it across the room the cast. "Let's finish this. ACTION!" He said and pressed his lips against mine again making me laugh. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Your mother is crazy." I said.

"I know. Oh she wants to know when we are giving her a grandchild."

**To be continued**


	10. Kiba

SPOV

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Kiba kept calling my name through the door over and over, as I made my way over to the it. The banging on door and Kiba yelling my name over and over was giving me a headace. I was already pissed that his ass cock block me again. I twisted the knob and yank the door open showing Kiba with his hand in a fist still raised up in the air.

"What do you want Kiba?" Kiba shoved me aside and walked in without my invitation. He turned back around to face not seeing Naruko on the couch watching both of us.

"Dude I heard what happen to you, are you alright?" He started patting me down softly which was kinda weird. "Any broken bones?"

"No, kiba now get off." Shoved him away from me and stepped around him and walked back over to Naruko. I smiled, as I sat right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before turning back to Kiba. "Kiba, this is Naruko Uzumaki. She was the one who helped me when I was attack." I turned to Naruko. " Naruko this Kiba, also a trainer and fighter." Naruko smiled up at Kiba and stood from the couch making her way over to Kiba with her hand exstended out.

"Hello." She greeted and Kiba happly took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruko. Thank you for taking care of Sasuke. I felt so bad when I heard what happen to him."

"It was not a problem really. I knew i had to help him. I couldn't just leave him there on the cold floor."

I loved her answer, she wasn't a bitch who just left me there to die. I heaved myself off the couch to make my way over to her once again.

"Alright, Kiba what really made you come over?"

Kiba rubbed his hands together giving me a smile. "Me and you are going to a new bar that just open right down the gym." He started jumping in place like a kid wanting candy waiting for my answer. I just stand there looking at him.

"You just found out that i got jumped in the gym yesturday and your asking to a bar where I might get into a fight for having a drunk stroke my ass." I said as wrapped my around Naruko pulling her to my side. "Besides, my nurse said I have to rest for a while, so the answer is no. Now if your done would mind getting your ass out of my apartment before i tackle you to the floor." I said giving him a smile.

"Geees man I wanted to see how you were. Is that bad to come see a friend?"

I rolled my eyes before turning my back on him and made my way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I can hear Naruko still talking to Kiba, as I open the fidge and grabbed a bottle from the shelf. I had a lot more water then food, but I can tell that Naruko added a few more items. I twisted the the kap open from the bottle and took a good drink.

I heard door close and foot steps coming my way. I settle the bottle back on the counter then turn waitng for Naruko to enter. A second later she entered the kitchen with fear in her eyes that made me run to her side.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me. "Naru, what's wrong?" She just stared at me like she didn't really know what to say.

_Did Kiba tell her something? Did he tell her about my fight that is coming up soon?_

"Naruko, please tell me what's going on?" She continuned to stare at me that was starting to make me go insane. "Nar-" I did have a chance to finish before she grabbed my hand and crushed her lips against mine that she wanted me to take away the feeling that was building inside her. I broke our conneted to look her in the eyes. "Naruko what is it?"

"Please Sasuke, just kiss do whatever; just please. I promise I will talk about it; just not right now." She once again she connected our lips and wrapped her arms around my neck and close her eyes. I did not complain or break our connection. Just wrapped my arms around her to press her body against mine. Her lips felt so good against mine that I could not get enough of it. I backed her up against the kitchen counter and lifted her onto it without breaking the kiss. Both my hands layed against both side of her head, as our mouth sucked on each other.

Naruko was moaning against my lips, as I grab hold of her tank top and gently lifted it over her head. Even though we had to seperate our lips to get her tank top off I couldn't by inmire her figure. I threw her tank top down on the floor and looked into her eyes before planting my lips against her's again. She signed against my lips and hopped off the counter, but kept my lips against her's. I wrapped my arms around her and started backing myself out of the kitchen with our mouths topped each other, as my back connected with the frame. my hands went straight down to her ass and yanked her against my hard on.

She moaned against my mouth, as I flipped myself off the wall and slam her against the other side of the frame making her groan. I then pulled her off the wall and down the hall into the darkness. With my eyes closed my right hand was against the wall to find my bedroom. Until I couldn't feel the wall anymore. I roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her into my bedroom slamming the door.

**To be continued**


	11. Lemon

Npov

Sasuke was a madman, he was tearing off my clothes with no care in the world. Not that I blame him; just his hands touching my skin makes my blood boiled. He was backing me up until the back of my knesses hit the bed making me fall onto the bed and him ontop of me. Our mouths covered one other with one of my hands tangled in his hair. I can feel Sasuke sliding me back in the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over us. His hands grabbed my thighs and pulled them up to his hip. I signed against his lips, as I licked across his lips. Sasuke's hand reached over and opened the dressure door and reached in the stand. I saw hold a condume, as he shut the door. I then became nervous.

"S-sasuke, I never-"

"It's okay Naru. It's going to hurt a little, but it will feel so good. I promise." I swallowed the lump in my throat, as took the condume out of his hand and tears it open. I pulled the rubber out of the packet and threw it on the floor before slowly pushing the condume down his lenght. I clamed myself down before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you ready, Naru?

"Just go slow." I whispered, as my arms tighten. I gasp when I tip of his cock go right in me. My arms unwrap around him his neck and fist grab the sheets, as I arched my body up closer to him when I let out a moan that the neighbors can hear.

"Sasuke." I chocked out, as he thrust against me. "Shit. That feel's so amazing." I moaned out, as Sasuke grabbed my tits and started pushing them together or up and down.

Sasuke thrust became fast and his hands grabbed the headboard above my head. This angle was made him go deeper hitting my G-spot.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Naru, you feel so fucking good, so tight and warm. It's so fucking amazing." I can feel sasuke's breath against my face, as he was panting. "God damnit! This is so good."

"Sasuke, please. Hold me" I said as I grabbed the side of his neck to make him look me in the eyes. He thrust harder against me making want to scream my lungs. "Ah...Ah..Ah Yes! Right there Sasuke. Faster! Harder!" At that point the bed started banging against the wall.

Sasuke buried his face against my neck and licked right across it. I lift my head up exsposing my neck fully to him before taking a bite out of my neck, but not breaking the skin.

I tangeled my figures in his hair, as he grabbed my thighs and pushed them to chest then thrust faster.

"Naru." He panted.

"Sasuke, I'm going to cum. Please let me."

"When do it Naru because I can't wait either." He went in and down of me three more times. "NOW!"

We reached our climx and Sasuke fell ontop of me. Our bodies were sweaty and sticking against each other. His face was planted against my neck.

~X~

I was standing in the kitchen only wearing Sasuke's old shirts and panties making a pot of coffee when I heard Sasuke come in with only boxers. I looked over my shoulders and smiled at him. Sasuke came right over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I hate waking up without you in bed." He said against my neck. I giggled, as his breath tickled me. "I'm going to the gym to begin my training again."

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked turning around to face him. "You don't think it's to soon to go back?" Sasuke chuckled before cupping my face and kissed me.

"I'm not going to let them chance me away Naru. It's what I want to do and besides; your coming with me to watch me train." I was not sure wheather or not I should be happy, but I can keep an eye on Sasuke, as I work or trian. So I guess this can work. "Okay Naru, lets go get dress then we can head out.

**Bloopers**

**Sasuke was on top of me trying to get my clothes off, but he couldn't get my shorts off which started to annoy him. "Come on you piece of shit."**

***Beep***

**"Can't she just be naked right now."**

***Beep***

**Sasuke reached into the dressure to get the condume, but taking longer then he should. "Where the fuck are the condumes?" He asked cast. **

**"Here you go." Our producer called out holding the bag, as he walked over to the bed and dropped them in the dressure. "Okay go ahead." Naruko started laughing, as she pressed her hands against her face and laughed**

***Beep***

**Sasuke's lips was against her's, as he pushed her down on the bed and her head hit the headboard. "God Damnit!"**

***Beep***

**""I'm going to the gym to begin my training again."**

**"Are you sure your ready?" Naruko asked turning around to face him. "You don't think it's to soon to go back?" Sasuke chuckled before cupping Naruko's face and kissed her.**

**""I'm not going to let them change- I mean chance me..awa- Fuck!" Naruko started laughing and turned to the cast.**

**"This is isn't a kid movie right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Naruko smiled. "Okay." The gave them the thumbs up.**

**"Again."**

***Beep***

**"Naruko I'm not going to let them me away." sasuke then stopped to think about what to say next. "Line! I need line!" The director came on the set with his script. Sasuke took a good look at it. "Okay, It's what I want to do and besides; your coming with me to watch me train. Got it." The director then turned his back.**

**"Again!"**

***Beep**

**"I'm not going to let them me away, Naru. It's I - wait what?" Naruko once again began to laugh again.**

**"It's one of those moments." Naruko told everyone behind the cameras.**

**Sasuke slapped his forehead. "What the hell is the line!"**

**To be continued**


	12. Sit ups

Spov

Naruko was somewhere in the gym, as kakashi was walking back and forwarth infront of me, as I was doing my 200 sit ups then right after is the 12 mile run around the track.

"Come on Sasuke speed it up. You are five seconds behind." I sat up and gave him a death glare then speed up the pace. I saw Kakashi looking around, but I didn't pay that much attention. "Ah Naruko, I need you over here." I paused and looked behind me. "Sasuke keep going!" Kakashi yelling eco through the whole gym. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Naruko can you get the hot tub ready in a couple of hours for Sasuke, so the hot water can relax Sasuke's muscles.

Hot? How about ice cold relax my pain that you are putting me in you son of bitch. "No problem Kakashi, but would Ice water work better?"

"Nope now you may continue setting the equipment." Naruko smiled at me and continued with her work. I stared right at her ass, as she walked away.

"Come on Sasuke you got another ten." I quickly picked up the speed right then to get my pain over with. "Alright good job Sasuke now you get five minute break before we hit the track.

How about ten minute you fuck nut or call Naruko back to give me back rub. I smiled at the though. Her soft hand going up my back, her beautiful eyes, legs that can wrap around my waist without a problem. Oh god where is Naruko. I though, as I looked around for her.

There she was bending over to pick up some weights. _Oh dear god look at that ass._ Naruko slow stood up with the weights.

"Sasuke, your drooling." Kakashi called out. He sat down right in front of me. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I stared at him for a second before standing up.

"No." I then made my way over to Naru.

"Is there something going on with you and Naruko." He called out again getting Naruko attention, She turned and saw me coming her way. She smiled and set the weights down.

I stood right in front of her and took her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me, as I smirked down at her.

"How are you doing baby you look like your in pain."

"Oh I am baby. Please take it away." Naruko kissed me on the neck.

"Maybe tonight if I'm not tired. I'm going home tonight to take care of some paper work and I'm closing the gym tonight, so might I see you tonight." She kissed me on the lips then. "Now I think Kakashi is standing there waiting you. When you come back a hot tub will be ready for and I might have the time off to help you with our little friend that is poking me in the stomach. " She giggled and walked away.

_Oh I better run like a fucking lion is after me to get my nurse._

**To be continued**


	13. Restaurant

**Npov**

I was sitting in the passager side of the car with Sasuke holding my hand. He had the biggest smile on his face that still has not left since our little 'bathing' together. Sasuke was going 100 miles an hour down the road. I was really suprise that we have not gotten pulled over yet. Sasuke squeezed my hand, as he pulled into Denny's. He parked right in front of the door and killed the engine. We smiled at each other before getting out of the car. I looked around, as I closed the car door. I never been around this part of town before and it was nice; better then where I live, but around here it is so exspesive that I can't afford an apartment down here. I turned around and leaned against the car smiling at Sasuke who was closing the door.

He looked at me and smiled back. He arched his head to the restaurant and walked around to the front of the car. I met him in that one second in front of the car and took his hand that was exstended out to me. We walked over to the doors and he happly open it for me. I thanked him with a kiss on the lips. He chuckled and followed me behind. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as we looked around for a table. We found one right by the window in the back of the restaurant.

Sasuke and I right over to that table and sat down right across from each other holding hands when the waitress came right over. She gently sat the meau's down right in front of us.

"Hello welcome to Denny's, my name is Sakura. What can I get you to drink?" She was asking more to Sasuke. He must have saw it too, as he was just ignoring her.

"I will like a unsweet tea." Sasuke smiled right at me. "What about you baby."

I smirked right up at Slutka. "I will just have water, thank you." she glared right at me before stomping off to the kitchen. "Slut." I whispered under my breath. Sasuke smiled and started looking through the meau, as I did the same.

Two minutes late, Slutka came back with our drinks. She set mine right in front of me, but didn't make a move to take a drink from it since I believe that she poisoned it. "Are you guys ready to order?" She took out a pad and a pencil and turned to Sasuke.

"I'll have fruit, grits, and ham." Sasuke gave her his meau not even bothering looking at her. Sakura then turned to me and glared.

"And you?" I just handed her my meau; giving her te hint that I was not eating. "Be right back." She then walked away. I heard Sasuke's chair move, as I looked up at him; he was walking around the table and taking the seat right next to me.

"Why didn't you get anything?" He asked taking my hand.

"She might poison my food like what she did with my drink." I sad pointing at my glass. Sasuke looked at it confused and grabbed it. He looked at the bottom of the glass and saw white powder.

"Son of bitch." He said through his teeth. Sakura then came right over and set his food down right in front of him. He glared right up to her and stood up knocking the seat over. "What the fuck is this?" He asked pointing at the bottom of the glass.

Sakura studder a little bit before looking righ at me. I had my elbow on the table and my head resting against my hand wth a big smile on my face.

"I-I-I-" The manager must have saw the since he cam right over.

"Is there a problem here?' Sasuke slammed te drink down on the table and turned to the manager.

"Yes sir there is; this women poisoned my girlfriends drink and I want to know what it." The managers eyes looked shocked and turned right to Sakura.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at me. "She is nothing for him; I belong to this guy, not her!" Really? What the fuck? She is lucky that I don't get up and bust her fucking skull open.

"Do you even know this guy."

Sakura blink twice. "Ummmm no." The manager then grabbed the upper part of her arm and began pushing her to the kitchen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled me up out of the seat.

Sasuke started tugging me to the door when three men blocked his way. "Get out of my way." Sasuke can hear the anger in Sasuke's voice, as the man in the middle stepped up. "What did you do to my girl?"

"Your girl! Your girl! Your fucking girl! Your girl was trying to poison my girl!" Okay, this is getting crazy. Stepped right in front of the scene to stop what might accure.

"Alright, alright that enough. We were just leaving." I said to said to the men calmly as I can.

"Piss bitch!" Just like that he grabbed my hair and threw to me to the floor and the whole fight started. Sasuke slammed right in the three men. Sasuke continue to punc the guy that he was laying onto of when the second guys came up right behind him and pulled him off. Righ before the third guys can even makehis fist connect with Sasukes face; I ran up behind him and did a spin kick right in the head. He landed right on a couples table who started screaming in shocked.

Sasuke head butt the guy behind in the face and flipped him over his shoulder. Everyone was backing up to get away from the scene. I saw the man who threw me to the ground charging at me with a plate. I smiled and did a back bend causing him to miss me. The plate crash to the floor, as he stuble to keep his balance, but then Sasuke kicked him right in the stomach making him the ground.

I took my chance and ran up behind him; grabbing his shoulders, I flipped over him and his face connected with the ground and so did my back. I quickly got up and looked at him. Sasuke was by my side in a second with a smile on his face.

"Lets go." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guide me out of the restaurant when we heard the sirens. "Price check on jack ass." Sasuke called out making me laugh.

**Blooper**

**Lines**

"She might poison my food like...like... I forgot my next line." Naruko started laughing, as Sasuke shook his head smirking.

**BEEP**

Sasuke was just staring at the glass, as Naruko was waiting on his to say something. Sasuke still didn't say his line and Naruko began to chuckle and look at the cast. Sasuke then blinked twice before looking up. "What?"

Everyone on set burst out laughing. Sasuke was confused for a second before remembering his line. "Damn it!"

**BEEP**

Sasuke was in his acting mode"Your girl? Your girl? Your fucking girl! What the fuck is my next line!" Everyone one burst out laughing and Sasuke continues to yell. "I going back to my dressing room and drink water!" Naruko continues to laugh, as Sasuke manly off set.

**Shirt stuck**

Naruko was walking away from the door to meet Sasuke in the front of the car when she came to a stop by her shirt being stuck in the door. "My shirt is stuck."

**At the table**

"Sasuke grab Naruko's hand and then Sakura will walk up and tries to flirt with you." Sasuke looks back at the director.

"Tries?"

**BEEP**

Naruko takes a sip of water when Sakura sets it down in front of her. "No Naruko, you can't drink from it."

"Oh shit, it's poisoned; I forgot!"

**BEEP**

Sasuke slams the glass on the table making it shatter the bottom glass. Naruko stood up from the table laughing. "We are going to need a new glass!" Sasuke called out lifting the glass up for the cast to see.

**To be continued**


	14. Vote

**Hey everyone, I need a vote and I need it soon. I'm making the hunger games version of naruto. Do u want Sasuke x Naruko or narusasu. Please vote. **


	15. Sakura

Npov

The sound of death metal music was playing over the sterio's, as I was punching the hell out of the punching bag. It was about 4 in the morning when I got in and now it was 5:30am. Sasuke offered to take me home last night after dinner, but I didn't want him coming to the neightborhood. Every punch I did made my muscle sore and breath I took made my chest hurt, as well.

"Naruko?" I heard a voice behind. I turned around and saw Kakashi standing ther with his gym clothes on. I smiled right at him and walked over to my ipod and turned off the music.

"Hey Kakashi, I though you don't open till 6 today." I said, as I walked over to a bench and sat down to catch my breath. Kakashi walked over and handed me a towl to whip the sweat away. I pat my forehead and my neck before taking a drink of water.

"I do, but i something's to do before we open and that will be paper work." I smiled and shook my head. He always wait till the last minute to finish his paper work which pisses people off half the time.

I smiled right at him before patting his back. "Alright then you better get going and start working." I stood up and walked back over to my ipod. I unplugged it from the sterio and hooked my earbuds in. I then walked out of the boxing room and over to the tredwheel. I selected 'Brain Matter Splatter' by Murder on the dance floor before started jogging.

_I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE,_

_I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP,_

_I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE,_

_AND DRAG YOU OUT IN THE STREETS!_

_GO!_

I bounced my head up and down, as I listened to the lyrices of the song. I love the beginning of song; it is so kind of music that will make you wake and be ready for anything. I so much into my work out that I didn't know someone was right behind me until I was grabbed from behind and was held bridal style. My holder was spinning me around making me scream and wrap my arms around his neck. The moment he stopped; I looked up at see Sasuke smiling at me.

"Sasuke you asshole!" I yanked my ear buds out of my ears and slapping him on the arm. He laughed and kissed me making my arms tighter around his neck. He kept his lips against mine, as his hand that was on my thigh tighen. I seperated our lips and I looked up at him. "You should get to Kakashi. He is in his office doing last minute paper work"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently set me down. "Lazy bastard. I better get to the office, so we can get started on my training. My match is coming up soon, so I need to be ready for it." He leaned in and kissed me one more time. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Only for dinner, I have to get back to the house to finish up some paper work." Sasuke pout in a cute way. I leaned up and kissed. "Go find Kakashi. I have to get to work." I spun him around and gently pushed him to Kakashi's office. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smiled at me before walking into the office.

I collected all my shit and went to the locker room. I gently opened the door and right then I heard noses that I know so well.

"What do you want me to do Orochimaru? Kakashi is with Sasuke and Sasuke is always that bitch of a girlfriend."

I gasped. 'Orochimaru'. I then started seeing my parents get murdered before my eyes. I can myself crying with their blood all over me.

_"My dear, you know Sasuke well since you have been in love with him since high school" _I can tell that she was on speaker since Orochimaru had an eco to his voice. I closed the door without making a sound and walk further in the locker room. I leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner. It was Sakura Haruno, I went to middle school with her. "_We have to do whatever it takes for him not to win that match."_

"What about the girl. She is fighter, I looked through the profile and saw that she is in the compition."

_"We will deal with her. All I want is Sasuke. If he loses then I get him as a fighter and I will be more rich. The girl, we will just have to kill her." _

"Yes sir."

_"Good, now I just go."_ I reached into my bag and pulled out my gun that I have been hiding ever since I started working here. I heard the phone and I drop my bag. I peeked around the corner and saw Sakura looking through her bag. I quickly ran up behind her and put the gun to the back of her neck.

"You scream, you die."

**To be continued**


End file.
